


Pastel Dreams and Soothing Creams

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil works as a lush employee and has his eye on an especially pretty new customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Dreams and Soothing Creams

The small ‘pitter patter’ of the rain echoing against the window calms Phil, his nose in the book that he was half way through. The empty store had soothing sort of vibe, the bath products scents mixing together, soft and low-key. He always loved taking the morning shift. Preparing and wrapping certain soaps, creating new displays, welcoming the first customer of the day with a warm smile. He sits back at the register, closing his eyes.

A muffled jingle comes from the front of the shop, signaling that someone had opened the door. He lifts his head, the small disturbance pulling him out of his early morning trance. A 6’1 boy shuffles his way in, ducking his head of curly, chocolate hair to avoid hitting the door frame. His large hands grab the door to push it open, a baby blue sweater pulled over his fists to protect his fingers from the biting december wind.

Phil smiles at him, his beryl eyes locking with the boy’s amber ones. The little exchanged glance doesn’t go unnoticed, and the boy nods his head in Phil’s direction, a small smile on his freckle-covered face. Phil decides to wait a few minutes and let the boy browse, instead of bombarding him with questions the minute he stepped in the door. The boy circles the store, his hands kept close to his chest, reaching out every now and then to grab a product and bring it up to his nose, a short-lived smile adorns his lips, the pretty perfumes filling his nose.

A little while later, after poking around a bit, nearly tripping over one of the displays that Phil assembled this morning (he has to admit, this boy is a tad endearing) the boy makes his way to the counter that Phil was seated at, putting his soon-to-be purchases on the counter. The boy looks up at him, his pretty amber eyes glistening. Phil notices that the boy’s freckles were in fact faux, and that he had drawn them on with some sort of make-up product. Phil tilts his head pliantly, the boys captivating sort of aura fascinating him. Phil starts to scan and wrap the boys choices, smiling at what the boy has picked out.

“The comforter, huh?”

Phil looks at the boy, his eyes finding the only others in the room. The boy nods and explains that it’s one of his favourite. Phil complies with a small nod, saying that it’s one of his favourites to make. The boy keeps his head down as Phil reads out his price on the til, his sweater-pawed hands reaching into his adventure-time backpack. Pulling out his wallet and retrieving the right amount of money, the boy lays it on the table, his hands going straight back to his chest.

Phil wraps the last bar of soap, putting the boy’s things in a bag, handing it to him. Phil tells the boy that he hopes he enjoys his products, the boy replying with “You too, oh- a, i mean- thanks-”

The boy’s hands come up to rub his eyes, cursing himself for screwing up. Phil just giggles softly as the boy leaves the store, feeling slightly giddy from the encounter with the pastel dream.

***

Two days later and Dan finds himself walking into the lush store again. After 48 hours of kicking himself for looking like a ‘complete idiot’ in front of one of the most attractive and sweet people that he’s ever met, he decides the go back to find him again. Sure, he didn’t need any new bath products, but he couldn’t stop thinking of the very, very pretty lush assistant and his snake-bites.

Dan pushes the door open, the store busy and quite crowded at this time of day. Dan starts to walk around, his nose filling with the beautiful aromatic smells of the store’s contents. He pulls down his white knitted sweater, the december air still quite cold. There’s a crowd of people gathering around a demonstrating table, a few massage bars laying on the surface.

Soon enough, Dan sees what he came here to see. The pretty cashier he had met two days ago walks out from the ‘staff only’ door to stand behind the demo table. He starts to speak, his dyed black hair falling in his face as he explains what he’s going to be doing. Suddenly people start to put their hands up, the cashier standing on his toes, exaggerating as he looks around. He locks eyes with Dan, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

“How about you? The pretty boy wearing the flowers in his hair.”

The assistant exclaims, and Dan can feel his cheeks heat up. Before he can say anything, the good-looking, tattooed assistant is pushing his way through the crowd and grabs Dan’s hand. He starts to pull him towards the demo table, guiding him through the people. He points at the bar stool behind the table, asking Dan to sit down.

Dan’s expression on his face is not a calm one, as the pretty assistant begins to explain what he’s going to do. Dan keeps his eyes trained on him, his mouth falling open slightly. The assistant picks up one of Dan’s hands, holding it in his, dunking it in a bowl of cool water. Grabbing one of the massage bars on the table, he begins to rub the bar in this hands, warming it with his body heat so it’s melts in his hands. He puts it back down, and starts to massage Dan’s hand.

The man looks at Dan, still talking to the crowd of interested people, his hands making quick movement, his calloused thumbs pressing into the soft skin of Dan’s hands. He swipes his tongue against his bottom lip, wetting it, slightly grazing the piercings sitting on his rose-coloured lips. The man’s adorning ambience was enough to make Dan swoon.

All too soon and the demonstration is over, the man dunking Dan’s hand into the cool water again, rinsing off the product. The crowd of people begin to disperse as Dan wipes the water off his hand with the towel that was sitting on the table. The man starts to walk away from the table, not giving Dan a second look. Dan pulls himself off of the bar-stool, running his hands down his face.

He walks around the store for the next ten minutes, still in a sort of daze, wondering if any of that was even real. Completely forgetting about the man’s comment of him being ‘pretty’, still too wrapped up in the fact that 1) the man gives wonderful hand massages, and 2) that he sat there like a ‘bloody deer in the headlights’. Grabbing a bath ballistic sitting in the nearest display to him, Dan starts to walk to the register, not wanting to embarrass himself any further.

Setting it down on the table, Dan’s eyes avoid the man’s completely, trying to ignore the beautiful, deep beryl of the man’s irises. He goes against his own wishes, and tilts his head up, staring at the man’s concentrated face. His bottom lip is held between his teeth, the bottom of his snake bites hitting his teeth. Dan smiles, the endearing nature of the man making him feel slightly lightheaded.

“So, what’s your favourite type of lush product?”

Dan’s head shoots up, not prepared to talk to the man again. Dan hums quizzically, trying to mask his awkwardness. Clearly the man can sense Dan’s discomfort, trying to ease the situation with some light banter.

“It would probably have the be the bath ballistics”

Dan makes up some type of answer, trying not to fuck up the incredibly easy interaction. The man nods, as he finishes wrapping Dan’s purchase.

“Mine would probably have to be the massage bars, although I can’t exactly use them properly as I don’t have anyone to do it for me”

The man adds, making Dan’s cheeks feel even hotter than they were before. Thinking of the very attractive man that he was probably, slightly too in love with in that sort of situation with no-one other than Dan made his stomach flip. Bringing one of his hands to slightly cover his quickly-reddening face, he grabs the bag of products, making a bee-line straight for the door.

“Have a good day!”

The man shouts, Dan almost running to the door, nearly tripping over one of the displays (again.) He tries not to acknowledge that he saw the man scribble something that looked like a phone number into the packaging of his bath bomb, because if he did, he would probably faint.


End file.
